FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a prior art production and packaging process for condom and glove products. Such prior art technology has a number of disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is that the quality of an entire batch of products is only represented by that of samples in declarations of product quality, which inevitably leads to a sampling risk.
A second disadvantage is that the environmental status, equipment operational status and production process status that may affect product quality are not monitored, leading to the absence of a direct, objective basis for declaring product quality.
A third disadvantage is that known technology only applies production batch numbers and production date information codes on packaging, the information codes applied to the layers of packaging are applied separately and independently, and the information codes on the packaging are not applied directly to the corresponding products themselves. Known technology is typically manually operated, often with a large degree of arbitrariness. This leaves larger room for errors and intentional modifications, which in turn provides unscrupulous manufacturers with opportunities to partially or completely remove the original packaging and repackage the products for resale for illicit profits, endangering users' rights and interests and also creating regulatory difficulties for regulatory agencies.
Therefore, declarations of condom and glove product quality in the prior art may be contrived or undisclosed since the products themselves do not necessarily have a corresponding relationship with their packaging, and they may be separate and mutually independent.